A Pleasure She's Never Known
by sweetmahogany
Summary: This is a one-shot done for Kristin, who beta'd for me at one point. Rated M for language and adult themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Twilight or any of its original characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

_**This is just a one-shot, dedicated to my beta who has the hots for my version of Jared in my story, Doing Things Her Way. This one's for you Kitty. ;)**_

"_The greatest pleasure in life is love."_

_**~Euripides~**_

* * *

It was Friday night and my friends and I were getting ready, at Ness and my apartment, to head out to the club. We had finally finished with finals and were going out to celebrate. I was the designated driver, because I just didn't like the taste of alcohol at all, plus I wasn't legally able to drink. My parents had bought me a brand new silver 2010 Porsche Cayman S, when my cherished '98 Toyota Corolla finally gave out on me a few months ago.

I was being primped and pressed by my big sister's crazy friend, Alice. My sister Vanessa met Alice, Rose and Bella during her freshmen year of college at Udub. They're now seniors and I'm a sophomore. Alice reminds me so much of Tinkerbelle…but a much more hyper version. Rose is the epitome of beautiful. What's funny is that she knows it, but isn't a snob about her beauty. Bella is naturally beautiful and is dating one of the best looking guys on campus. The three of them share an apartment together.

They all have pretty hot guys they're dating. Vanessa and Jake met her freshmen year and have been attached at the hip since. He treats her like a queen and is a really amazing guy. My parents approves tremendously. Rose is dating Emmett, who was quite frightening upon my first meeting him. He's at least 6'2 and is ripped, but he's the complete opposite of scary…he's a sweetheart.

Jasper is Rose twin brother and he's dating Alice. They are so cute together, even though the difference in height was quite comical when I first saw them together. Jasper is 6'1, lean and fit, compared to Alice 4'11, petite frame. Then there's Bella, who's dating Alice's twin brother Edward. They're high school sweethearts, the it couple, prom king and queen of their graduating class. They're so in love with one another that you can"t help but to see it whenever they're around each other.

Then there's me…the single one of the group. I have never had a steady boyfriend…nor would I know what to do with one if I had one. I have no experience in that area…I've never even masturbated and I'm 19. It's almost unheard of to not at least have had a self-induced orgasm by this age…so my sister tells me, but I just can't bring myself to pleasure myself.

According to Alice…my zero status will be changing soon. When Alice says something is going to happen, it's best not to bet against her…because you will lose every time. She's some closet psychic or something.

It's because of her "vision" that I'm sitting here in my newly vamped, blue bedroom, being tortured with one of her makeovers. My hair was curled, with a few tendrils hanging loosely to frame my face. My eyes were slightly smoky looking, with a light dusting of silver eye shadow and I had some strawberry flavored lip gloss on my lips, making them look slightly more plumped.

Of course Alice had drugged my sister out shopping with her to pick out the perfect outfit for me to wear tonight, since Ness did know all my measurements. Now that the torture of hair and make-up are out of the way, it's time for me to put on whatever it is that my sister and energizer bunny have chosen for me.

I walked into my pretty lavendar bathroom, where my clothing were waiting for me, and slipped off the wine colored silk robe that I had been wearing throughout Alice's torture. The breath left my body when I took in the sexy black underwear that was laid out for me on the vanity. The bra was a scalloped shaped push up bra, with matching black panties and garter. I slipped them on and had to admit to myself that I felt beyond sexy in just the underwear alone. I pulled on the sheer black thigh hi stockings and attached the garter belts to the top of the stockings. The dress was simple black, layered chiffon with a criss-cross strap design in the back. It felt amazing against my skin. I stepped into my favorite pair of black peep toe pumps next, before adding the diamond waterfall earrings and a ruby red cuff bracelet.

I took one more glance at myself in the mirror and then walked out the bathroom to go and see what the others thought of my outfit. To say they were shock would be an understatement. Every single one of them had the wide eye, opened mouth thing going on. I couldn't help but to chuckle at their expression.

"So I take it, I look okay," I asked them cheekily.

"Dauummnn Kitty, if I was into girls I would definitely do you myself," Rose said boldly as Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"You look amazing little sis," Ness complimented.

"Didn't I tell you that you were going to look even more drop dead gorgeous than you usually do," Ali gloated.

"Thanks Ali. I'm very satisfied with what you've done to me. Now I'm ready to go have some fun," I admitted wholeheartedly.

"Let's go then. I'm ready to get my party on, plus I miss Edward," Bella said with a pout as we all rolled our eyes at her.

"Damn you just got off his dick before we came here, you can't be that hard up for him. I know you say he's a sex God and all, but give it a rest for a minute would ya. We're here to support our diva in training here," Rose said as she nodded her head in my direction.

"Speaking of getting off a dick, let's go because Jacob's will definitely be filling me up tonight," Ness said as she picked up her purse and jacket and headed to the door.

As we headed out the door, Ali thrust a black Alexander McQueen clutch in my hands and told me that everything I would need for tonight was inside. I thanked her again and gave her a hug, before she shooed me out the door to join the others.

Ness truck is what we were going in, since my Porsche wouldn't be able to accommodate all of us. She has a 2009 cherry red Navigator. If you've seen Jake, then you know why she has a need for "big" things. The boy is huge…no lie.

We piled into the truck, me at the helm and made our way through the streets of Seattle to dance the night away at club Contour. This was my first time hitting this club, but the girls have been here on several occasions. I was honestly looking forward to dancing and having a good time. I knew that all the girls' boyfriends would dance with me, because they look at me as their little sister. Plus, maybe I might be asked to dance by a few guys at the club. That would be nice…not that I'm trying to hook up with anyone.

We pulled up to the curb outside the club where the valet stand was located. I handed off the keys to the valet attendant and placed the ticket he handed me inside my clutch…taking note for the first time of its contents. Lip-gloss, debit card, cash, compact mirror, a few hair pins and three condoms. Condoms? What the fuck was Ali thinking? I am in no way about to hook up with some random stranger tonight…hell to the fuck…no!

I didn't have a chance to ask her about the condoms, because she was leading the way into the club…while I was bringing up the rear. We weren't even carded at the door. The bouncer just took one look at us and let us right on in, even though there was a line waiting. I could see a couple of the girls that were standing in the front of the line, roll their eyes as we were cleared through.

I just laughed at them and walked on into the building. The club was already jumping by the time we had arrived. I could see Emmett and Edward over at the bar waiting on drinks. I'm not sure where Jake and Jasper were, but I knew that if Em and Edward were here…the other two wouldn't be far behind.

The girls headed over to the bar, while I excused myself to the ladies room. I wanted to make sure that my lip-gloss didn't need refreshing before I greeted the guys. Once I was through, I made my way out of the ladies room in search of my group of friends. Ness saw me first and waved me over to the booth where they were sitting and having drinks.

"Oh snap, what have you done with innocent little Kitty," Emmett bellowed.

"You look beautiful darling," Jasper said sincerely in that sexy southern drawl of his.

"Hi Kitty, you look absolutely stunning," Edward complimented in his velvety voice and dazzling me with his famous crooked grin.

They were all making me blush, something that Bella is more known for than I am. I couldn't help it, I really did feel beautiful tonight…thanks to Alice.

Just as I was about to say thanks to the guys, Jake spoke up.

"Damn Kitty, Jared is going to flip out when he sees you. He's been asking about you since he got back in town," Jake told me as he grinned.

I immediately felt lightheaded…but in a good way. I became a little aroused and I had a big goofy smile plastered on my face at Jake's words.

Jared is an absolute smexy God of a man. In my opinion he is even more gorgeous than Edward…who is known as a Greek God around these parts. Bella has her hands full beating off the bus load of girls that tries to latch on to him.

I've had a crush on Jared since Jacob first introduced us a few years ago. It was right around the time that Jake and Ness started dating and we were out at the reservation getting ready for a picnic and bonfire at La Push beach. When we arrived at the beach, there were already some other kids from the reservation there. Jake introduced us to a few of the guys, Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul. Sam is married to Emily, who is a very lovely girl…but has a unsightly scar along the right side of her face. I learned later that she was attacked by a wolf one day while hunting with Sam and some of their friends. Quil, Embry and Paul all had their girlfriends there with them too.

As we were beginning to start a game of volleyball, a couple more people arrived. Leah with her brother Seth and then right behind them was the most amazing, beautiful boy that I had ever seen. His ink black hair lay in neat waves on top of his head and his body was perfectly sculpted. He was tall and lean with just enough muscle on his body. It wasn't until Jake introduced him to me and we shook hands, that I noticed he was not alone. Standing right next to him was a beautiful brunette, who looked to be around my age. I learned later that her name was Kim and she was a year younger than me and that Jared was a year older than me. I couldn't stop stealing glances at him the whole time I was there. The funny thing is, I caught him staring at me a few times too.

No matter how I felt, I couldn't do anything about it because he was in a committed relationship and I was quite shy when it came to meeting or doing anything with a guy. All I could do was dream about all the things I would love to do to and with him and they were not at all PG rated.

I saw Jared a few more times after that, whenever I would accompany Ness over to Jake's house. One time he came over while I was alone in Jake's house watching TV and Jake and Ness had made a run to the store. He sat on the couch next to me and talked to me about any and everything. We found that we had quite a bit in common and ever since that day we had become good friends. Jared had moved away the next year to attend college in Arizona.

Jared never knew how I truly felt about him, but my sister and Jacob were aware. They never gave me a hard time about it, they just let it drop. So to say that I'm surprised and anxious to know that he's here, is the understatement of the year.

"When did he get back in town? Is Kim with him," I asked him innocently.

"Oh he's been back in town for a few days now, but he's been really busy with family functions. He's over there at the bar with Embry and Quil," Jake said with a knowing smirk.

It didn't slip my notice that he didn't answer my question about Kim…but I'm sure she won't be far behind wherever Jared is.

"Come on Kitty, let's dance," Ali said as she pulled me away from my conversation with Jacob.

Bella, Rose and Ness were already on the dance floor when Ali and I arrived. Lady Gaga's "Let's Dance" was playing and we started moving our bodies to the beat. Rose came up behind me and started grinding into me, while Bella grind into the front of me. I'm sure that if I was to open up my eyes and look around the club, all eyes would be on the girls and me. Curious as to our dancing methods, but because I don't care and I'm enjoying myself…I kept my eyes close and continue to move to the music.

We danced to a few more songs before the guys came out to claim their girls. I turned so I could head back to our booths and wait for them to return.

Unfortunately I never made it from the dance floor, because just as I was about to clear the floor, I was grabbed from behind and pulled flush up against a warm, hard male form.

"Where do you think you're going…sex kitten," the unbelievably sexy voice said into my ear.

I felt my nipples hardened as the voice spoke in my ear and my lady parts began to tingle a little. I had to see who the sexy voice belong to and started to turn around, but was held firmly in place so the stranger's identity would remain a mystery…for now.

"How about we dance a little? Will that be alright," the voice asked in that same sexy voice.

"Sh…sh…sure," I stuttered out.

He moved us back towards the dance floor and the song that was playing faded into a new song…a sexy song.

He began rocking our bodies to the snaps of the music as it blared through the speakers. The song was one I was familiar with, but the lyrics were extremely explicit.

_**Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can  
And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I don't mind asking for head  
You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head  
You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'  
You might had some but you never had none like this**_

My mystery guy leaned into more as his hands ran along the side of my hips and he began to grind his erection into my ass, which felt quite impressive. He whispered the next verse into my ear and I felt wetness pool between my legs, instantly causing my panties to dampen with my juices.

_**Just wait til you see my dick**_

I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to see who this man was that was causing my body to react in ways it has never reacted before. I didn't even know his identity and I was plotting in my mind how I could get him to take me home and fuck me…yes, I was ready to hand in my v-card to an absolute stranger…I think.

I figured now was the time to act, I was becoming desperate to know who this person was. I pushed my ass back up against his dick and then dropped my ass down and pulled up really slow, still bending over at the waist. Just as I was getting ready to pull my body back up to him, I pulled from his grasp and turned to finally see his face.

"Jared!"

"Hiya Kitty," he answered in that same sex filled voice.

Then I immediately remembered how we were just dancing and how aroused I was and even more important, how aroused he was.

"What was that about," I asked gesturing from him to me hoping he was understanding what I was trying to say.

"The dancing," he asked.

"Yes the dancing," I exclaimed. "You have a girlfriend and I don't think she would appreciate you dry humping me on the dance floor."

"Can we go over to your table and talk? There are some things I need to say," he responded.

I didn't reply I just turned and started leading the way to our tables. Everyone was still out on the dance floor, so I was assured that we would have privacy.

Once we arrived at our group of tables, I took a seat at one of the tables set up for two people. Jared sat opposite of me and began talking.

"Kitty, Kim and I have been broken up for close to a year. We realized that we had different goals in life and plus I've been mentally detached from her for some time now. I haven't been able to keep a certain brunette off my mind," he explained while looking me in my eyes.

"Does the girl you like, have any idea you like her," I couldn't help but to ask.

"She has no idea, but I did find out that she may like me in the same way. I just need to hear it from her own mouth," he told me with a wink.

"Oh…well how come you haven't talked to her to find out if what you heard is really true," I asked with trepidation.

"I have…I mean…I am talking to her," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. Is she here tonight? Why were you dancing up on me like that if you are here with someone else," I asked starting to get angry again.

"Kitty, you're totally missing all the clues. I see I need to be direct with you," Jared said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I sneered at him.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…if only you knew how many nights you've starred in my dreams. I haven't been able to get _you_ out of my head since I first met you. The girl I'm talking about…is you silly. Jacob might have let it slip that you were digging me too. I saw you tonight looking amazing, as usual, and I knew that I couldn't let another day go by without you knowing how you truly make me feel," he conceded.

"Uh…mmm…wow. I didn't know you felt that way too. I'm truly surprised," I admitted a bit flustered.

"Well now that you know I'm into you, what are you going to do about it…because I know what I want to do about it," he told me with hunger in his eyes.

"How can we make a relationship work with you living thousands of miles away? I would like nothing more than for us to see where this can go…but it's unrealistic for long distance relationships to survive," I told him honestly. **(A.N. I just wanted to say that I know not all long distance relationships fail...I've seen proof that they can work.)**

"Well maybe I thought of that and that's why I've transferred to Udub. Do you think we can make it work now," he asked with a grin on his face.

"In that case, I say that we follow our instincts and do what we feel," I said boldly.

"Well I'm sure you could tell exactly how I was feeling while we were out on the dance floor. I've wanted to fuck you senseless ever since seeing you in that bikini top and those short ass shorts that day at the beach. I've imagined what it would be like to hold those luscious breasts of yours in my hands and run my tongue around the nipple before sucking it into my mouth. I imagined how your pussy would taste if I were to run my tongue between your folds and cause you to come all over my tongue. I damn near jizzed in my pants at the thought of how tight your pussy would be when it clinched around my dick as your orgasm overtook you while I fucked you into oblivion."

"So if I'm going to follow my instincts right now, then I'd say let's get out of here so I can stop wondering what it would be like and actually feel for myself all those things and so much more," he admitted to me causing me to become even more wet.

"Give me one sec," I told him as I got up and walked away from the tables towards the dance floor.

I made my way over to my sister and asked her do she think she could possibly get one of the guys to drive them home, because I was going to leave with Jared.

She gave me a knowing smile and said that they would be okay and for me to have a good time.

"Use a condom," she hollered as I made my way back to where I left Jared.

I looked over my shoulder at her and gave her a wink before continuing on my way.

When I arrived at the table, I simply said, "Let's go."

Jared led me out to his car. It was beautiful, a real 'man' car. A 2010 black Camaro, with tinted windows.

"This car is sexy as hell," I admitted to him with no shame.

"Just wait till I fuck you in it one day," he told me confidently.

My ladies parts began to shift into overdrive and I felt the juices flow freely to my already soaked panties, when he said that.

"I can't wait," I replied back.

The rest of the drive was in relative silence. I could feel the anticipation of what was to come, dripping from him. Surprisingly I wasn't nervous, I'm just as anxious as he is.

We pulled up to this magnificent building in the midst of downtown Seattle. I was momentarily speechless as I took in the luxurious building, knowing in my heart that this place had to cost a pretty mint to live in. I looked over to Jared and took in his profile once again, realizing for the first time that he's dressed in expensive, impeccable clothing.

"You live here," I asked him with a gulp.

He turned and looked at me a bit apprehensively before responding, "Yeah."

"I guess Jake didn't tell you that my family is pretty well off huh," he asked.

"No, I guess he figured it would be your story to tell…if need be," I responded still a bit flustered.

By this time, we had pulled into the parking garage and Jared was getting out of the car and coming around to my side to open my door. He helped me out and led me over to the elevator and hit the up arrow. We didn't speak as we stepped into the elevator and rode it up to the seventeenth floor.

Once inside of Jared's condo he showed me around his condo, leaving his bedroom for the last stop. It was massive with a huge king-sized bed taking up the majority of one wall. He had a black leather headboard with a matching black leather bench at the end of his bed. His bedding was silver and black. There was a painting of Van Gogh's "Starry Night" above his bed…one of my absolute favorite paintings. I noticed a door off to the corner that must lead to his en suite bathroom. I figured I needed a few moments to prep myself for what was about to happen.

"Do you mind if I use your restroom," I asked him.

"Go right ahead, I'm just going to get more comfortable. Do you want anything to drink? I have some wine," he asked softly.

"Oh and don't worry about me driving under the influence. You will be staying here the whole night," he said with confidence.

Yup…these panties have to go…there's no more room for the wetness to go. This man is making it really hard for me to keep myself under control.

"Sure, wine sounds fine. I'll be out in a sec," I told him with a seductive smile as I walked towards the door.

"If you want to get more comfortable, feel free to borrow whatever you need out of my closet or dresser drawers," he told me as he turned to leave me in his room.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked a little bit flushed, but other than that…I still looked like I did when I left the apartment.

I figured that if he was going to get comfortable, that maybe I should too. Good thing his closet was located on this side of the bathroom. I walked into the massive closet and looked at the array of clothing that was hanging before me. I just grabbed a white button up to put on over my undergarments. I hung my dress on the back of his closet door, before looking over my profile and exiting the bathroom.

I walked back into the room and noticed that the lights had been turned off and there was a soft glow coming from some candles sitting on the bedside table. There was music playing softly in the room as well, but I have yet to see Jared.

Just as I was getting ready to call out his name, he came walking into the room…with much swagger. He looked like sex on legs wearing some low riding jeans on his waist and no shirt, holding two glasses of white wine in his hand.

"I could get use to seeing you in my clothes," he said breathlessly as he walked over and handed me one of the glasses of wine.

"I could get use to seeing you with less clothing on," I said, surprising myself.

He damn near choked on his wine at my words and looked at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Let's make a toast," I said.

"Okay and what should we toast to," he asked curiously.

"To a night of unknown pleasures," I said boldly.

"I'll definitely drink to that," he said as we clinked our glasses together.

I gulped my drink down quickly, anxious to get the night started.

"Anxious are we," he asked knowingly.

Fuck! Be cool Kitty, don't give away your eagerness so easily, I scolded myself.

"No, just a bit thirsty…that's all," I answered with nonchalance.

"Oh really, so it wouldn't do nothing to you if I was to…do this," he said as he walked over and ran his tongue along my right earlobe.

I felt my body betray me with shivers and my legs felt like jello, but I didn't fall down.

"Nope…nothing at all," I said…playing his game.

"You're a little vixen, aren't you my little Kitty," he coaxed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said batting my eyelashes.

"I'll break down your walls yet…_Kitty cat_," he said in his sex voice.

Another hit to my panties…damn this man!

I sauntered over to his bed and sat down on the bench at the end and leaned back with my hands behind me and my legs stretched out in front of me…his shirt riding up to the top of my thighs.

"Oh have mercy baby, you are so fucking beautiful," he moaned as he kneeled down in front of me.

"Can I kiss you, Kitty," he asked with hunger in his eyes.

I didn't trust my voice to speak coherently, so I simply nodded my head.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me in to him before placing his smooth lips on mine. The kiss started out real sweet and innocent and then he swept the tip of his tongue across my lips, requesting entrance and I willingly obliged him.

Our tongues did a tango against one another and it was absolutely the best kiss I've ever experienced. All too soon he was pulling away and standing to his full height. I guess I must have looked disappointed, because he gave me a sexy smile and reached out his hand to me.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and walked us around to the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and dipped his head down and kissed me again. This time more roughly, but I didn't mind. My hands roamed across his sculpted chest, running over his pecks and his abs and down to the button on his jeans. I popped the button and then moved to pull his zipper down.

His kisses moved from lips, to my neck and then my collarbone. His hands moved to the top of his shirt and began unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt. Once he had the buttons undone, he pushed the shirt off my shoulders and it pooled on the floor behind me.

Once I had his zipper undone, I reached my hand inside his pants to feel his erection that had been pressing up against me since our dance earlier. I found that he was going commando under his jeans and I had to bite back a moan.

When my hand found purchase with his manhood, he moaned out loud.

"Fuck, Kitty! Your touch feels so damn good," he exclaimed.

I ran my hand up and down his impressive shaft, before I felt his hand halt my actions. I looked up into his eyes to see why he was stopping me.

"I want this to last sweetheart and I know that if I let your hand continue on its course, this will be over much too soon," he said breathlessly.

"Did I tell you how breathtaking you are standing there in barely anything," he told me.

"No," I said because that was all I could get to come out.

He pushed me back gently and I fell against the bed. He picked up my left leg and began kissing my toes and then up the back of my leg and ran his tongue in the crease behind my leg and I let out a deep moan. He continued his quest, leading up to the top of my thigh.

I was beginning to get more anxious and I needed some kind of friction soon. The anticipation was too much for me to handle. Just when I thought he was going to go straight for gold, he moved over to the other leg and showed it the same attention he did my left leg.

Once he reached the top of my thigh he didn't stop, he kissed the damp area between my legs through the fabric of my panties. He moved up to the top of my panty line and ran his tongue across the top before moving up to my breast.

I moaned out loud at his ministrations and began to squirm even more under his touch.

His lips latched on to my right nipple, sucking it softly through the flimsy fabric of my bra. He moved over to the left breast and mimicked his actions.

Just when I thought I would go insane if he didn't fuck me already, he lifted me up slightly and undid the clasp of my bra and removed it from my body.

"Beautiful," he said softly as he held my breast in his hands gently.

His lips attached to one and then the other for a brief moment, before he had me lie back down. He moved off the bed and hooked his fingers in the elastic of my panties, before pulling them down my legs and tossing them over his shoulder.

He got down on his knees and placed both my legs over his shoulders and winked at me before dipping his down to take a lick up my folds.

He twirled his tongue against my clit and I about leaped off the damn bed, but instead I yelled out a few curse words.

"Shit….fuuuucccckkkk! Please. Don't. Stop," I begged of him as my fingers gripped his hair and my legs tightened around his neck.

I felt the vibrations from his laughter up against my aching core.

He continued to lick my folds and suck on my clit. He added two fingers to the party and inserted them inside of my opening.

I felt a funny sensation building up in my core, something wanting to break free, something unfamiliar. As Jared continued to lick up my folds and thrust his fingers into my core, I knew that I was about to free fall of the edge of a mountain with no idea of where I would end up.

"Oh yes, Jared. Mmm, baby that feels fucking amazing. I think…shit…I think I'm about to cum."

"Oh God, ooooh yes! Fuuuucccckkkkk!"

Jared continued licking me until my body stopped shaking and my grip loosened up on his hair.

"I could lick you all night sexy," he told me as he stood up and began to remove his jeans.

I laid there watching his movements, waiting to see with my own eyes the impressive erection that I was holding in my hand moments ago.

It's almost as if time went in slow motion, because I swear that it took him forever to rid himself of those damn pants.

But when he did, oh my God, the suspense was definitely worth the wait…he was very much endowed.

"Do you like what you see, baby," he asked me.

"Oh yes," I said boldly as I moved up towards him reaching out to take him in my hand once more.

"Mhmm, that feels good baby," he moaned.

I continued to stroke him as I moved to sit in front of him and leaned over to run my tongue up his length.

"Oh my God Kitty, you'll be the death of me," he said breathlessly.

I smirked and continued my ministrations on his dick. I twirled my tongue around the tip of his erection before taking him in my mouth fully. I grasped what I could not fit into my mouth, with my hand and moved up and down in time with my mouth. I could feel him begin to lose control and I knew it wouldn't be long before he would be ready to release.

His hands gripped my hair as he fucked my mouth, holding my head in place with his thrust. It's a great thing I don't have a gag reflex, otherwise I wouldn't be able to handle his cock in my throat.

All of a sudden he pulled out of my reach and stepped back. I could see him trying to calm himself down, but was having a hard time doing so. I'm glad I was able to have this kind of control over him.

"Move to the middle of the bed, up to the headboard and lie down," he instructed me through his ragged breaths.

I willingly obliged him, but even though I was extremely anxious to feel him inside of me, I knew that I was misleading him by not telling him I'm a virgin. I just never felt the time was appropriate for me to bring it up. Although I know now isn't the best time either, but I have to say something if I don't want to ruin the mood when he break through my hymen and I scream out in pain.

"What is it baby? You look as if there is something on your mind other than what should be," he said apprehensively.

"Um, I know I should have said something earlier…before we got all hot and heavy. It's just that, I'm…a…I'm a virgin," I said nervously.

I saw the different emotions cross his face, not sure what he was feeling or what his reaction would be. To be honest, I was a little scared because I was sure I had ruined my chances at finally being with him.

I began to move in an effort get up from the bed, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Don't go Kitty. I'm sorry if I scared you or made you feel like I was rejecting you. To be honest, I was just a little scared, because I don't want to make your first experience bad for you. I mean, I'm not exactly built for innocence," he said gesturing at his dick with a cocky smile on his face.

"Let me worry about that. Just get up here and fuck me already," I told him aggressively.

"Oh no, there won't be no fucking going on up in here tonight. I will be making love to you Kitty. It's what you deserve. We'll save the fucking for in the morning," he replied with confidence.

He grabbed something that was hidden up under the pillow, which turned out to be a remote and all of a sudden the tantalizing beats of Robin Thicke's "Sex Therapy" began to fill the room.

_**Whoa (4X)**_

**_Stressed out, uptight,  
over worked, wound up,  
unleash what you got,  
let's explore your naughty side,  
follow me where we go,  
we don't need no bread crumbs,  
cant you see baby,  
you're the only one,  
you are among the, (?)  
you are my love,(?)  
let me be your medicine,  
cuz I got one thing on my mind,  
I'll be your valentine,  
spread your wings and baby fly away_**

**_(Chorus)  
It's your body,  
we can yell if you want to,  
loud if you want to,  
scream if you want to,  
just let me love you,  
lay right here girl,  
don't be scared of me,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,  
It's your body,  
we'll go hard if you want to,  
as hard as you want to,  
soft as you want to,  
just let me love you lay right here,  
I'll be your fantasy,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,_**

I moved back up against the pillows and laid down and spread my legs in welcome for him. He looked in my eyes, with a smoldering expression before moving between my legs and leaning over and kissing me fully on the lips. I felt his dick brush up against my leg and knew that no matter how slowly he went, I was going to be sore in the morning.

He ran his dick up through my folds and the feeling was beyond anything I could imagine. I jerked my hips up towards him, anxious to feel him inside of me. Unfortunately he wouldn't allow me to get closer to him, because he pulled back and reached over and grabbed a condom from his bedside table and rolled it down his length before moving back between my legs and lining up his dick at my opening.

He looked in my eyes for the okay and I nodded for him to enter.

I felt the tip enter inside of me and it was a bit uncomfortable, but not too much. He pushed more inside of me and I felt his dick expanding me.

"Mhmm," we both moaned at our union.

He pushed in some more and finally reached my barrier and then stilled.

"This is going to hurt baby, but I promise you I'll be as gentle as I can," he said a bit sadly.

"I trust you," I told him honestly.

With a kiss on my lips and his tongue requesting entry, I opened up my mouth and his tongue entered my mouth. At the same time, he pushed through my barrier and stilled, once again.

I didn't tense up, but I won't say that the pain was bearable either. He gave me a few moments to adjust to this new sensation, before I gave him the signal to begin moving inside of me.

His hips moved in a meticulous rhythm, hitting my sweet spot with each down stroke. His movements were smooth and he didn't falter once.

"I want you to cum all over my dick baby, just let go," he told me as he tried to hold on to his self control.

"I'm almost there Jared…oh baby you feel so good. Oh yes, right there…oh fuck! Mhmm, JAREDDDDD," I screamed.

"That's right baby, scream my name," he crooned.

I began to move in time with his strokes, trying to push him over the edge.

"Come on baby, cum for me," I cooed in his ear.

"Fuck Kitty…fuck, fuck, fuck," he yelled out as he fell over the edge.

After he calmed down from his orgasm he looked me in the eyes and gave me a kiss on my lips before moving off me to go and dispose of the used condom. He was back seconds later and he moved up behind me and pulled my body close to him, in a spooning position.

"That was amazing Kitty. You are amazing and I'm glad that we can finally be together," he told me softly in my ear.

"I won't let you go, now that I have you," I told him honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. Let's get some rest, because we have a lot of time to make up for," he told me with promise in his words.

I closed my eyes and felt content. I could finally relate to the conversations when the girls talk about their experiences with their guys. I've finally found the pleasure I've never known.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was fun writing it for my fantastic beta, Kitty. Links will be on my profile for this story within 24 hours. The playlist for this story is as follow…**

"**Love Story" by Taylor Swift**

"**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper**

"**Pleasure Principle" by Janet Jackson**

"**Just Dance" by Lady Gaga**

"**The Whisper Song" by Ying Yang Twins**

"**Sex Therapy" by Robin Thicke (theme for this story)**


End file.
